


В шкуре героя

by ArgemoniaGriff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Conspiracy, Drama, Dystopia, Gen, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgemoniaGriff/pseuds/ArgemoniaGriff
Summary: Реальность победившей Гидры: проект «Озарение» провалился — встречайте проект «Очищение»! Раз в год правительство разрешит вам все!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	В шкуре героя

Глубокое, непозволительно шумное дыхание становилось все более рваным. В висках навязчиво стучала кровь, отвлекая от внешних, способных стоить жизни, звуков. Несерьезно. В таком состоянии он слишком легкая жертва.

Брок замедлил шаг, пытаясь слиться со стенами переулка. Осмотреться. Успокоить горевшие огнем легкие и свихнувшийся, бешеной птицей колотившийся в горле пульс.

Тело неохотно, но приходило в норму. Рамлоу — вернее сержант Лео Барнс — не позволил себе распуститься и потерять на гражданке форму. Какое там «распуститься» — пахал как проклятый, тренируясь эти полгода вдвое больше, чем предписывали спецназу нормы Гидры, да хранят гадину Новые Отцы-Основатели!

Знание даты собственной смерти неплохо мотивирует, а для сосланного в отставку агента ни «когда», ни «как» секретом не было. Спасибо бывшим уже коллегам, вписавшим в новую, выданную при увольнении биографию фамилию «Барнс» рядом со званием сержанта. Предупреждение откровенней представить было сложно. Для читавших личное дело Зимнего Солдата, конечно.

Встречать Судную Ночь по эту сторону прицела Броку с каждой минутой нравилось все меньше. Пусть он оказался зубастой добычей, само это слово, применительно к человеку, отдавало мерзким душком. Не то чтобы «цель» или «объект» звучали лучше, но это хотя бы было рационально. По крайней мере, Рамлоу привык думать именно так и пересматривать вопросы этики не собирался. Не сейчас, когда в спину дышали загонщики, а он все никак не мог выровнять дыхание.

Спецназовец несколько раз напряг и расслабил мышцы, напоминая организму, что работать придется. Если не хочет встретить рассвет в ближайшем мусорном баке, разумеется. Смахнув со лба взмокшие волосы, растер разгоряченное лицо ладонью, размазывая по влажной коже пот и грязь. На пальцах заблестела темная в неверном свете кровь. Вроде бы не его.

Нарушаемая далекими криками и выстрелами тишина не обещала скорых неприятностей. Ничто не мешало двигаться дальше, но Рамлоу продолжал в нерешительности терять неумолимо убегавшие секунды. Бывший оперативник Гидры знал, как проводятся подобные операции, и у него был подготовлен годный контрплан. Новая привычка руководства убирать второстепенные цели оптом, в Судную Ночь, в этот раз могла выйти Организации боком, но, похоже, Брок оказался идиотом и Гидра снова получит свое.

И ведь не обвинишь никого. Захотел сыграть в героя — огребешь по полной. Никогда не сомневался. И не проигрывал. Только работа, только профессионализм, а всякие «Баки, ты мой друг!!!» — это для болванчика Роджерса, закончившего в криокамере, и его «мстительных» приятелей, мертвых или старательно косящих под падаль. Знал же, что альтруизм — дурная штука? Знал. Вот и получил набор впечатлений от выгуливания гражданских по тонущим в анархии улицам.

Даже странно, как быстро люди привыкли. Всего-то пять лет, а все уже поверили, что так и должно быть, а массовая истерия есть абсолютная норма. Адекватные с виду обыватели следом за звездами и шоуменами начали кричать о Правах, дарованных Новыми Отцами-Основателями. С пеной у рта или снисходительной вежливостью защищали новую философию Америки, Обновленной Нации. За чашкой кофе обосновывали неизбежность Судной Ночи. Наслаждались, пока она с нарисованной на масках улыбкой не стучалась в их двери. А потом умирали, но это уже никого не волновало.

Брок этого не понимал. Не наслаждался всеобщим помешательством. Не страдал. Да и умирать из-за модного веяния, если честно, не собирался. Просто не участвовал в ежегодном безумии. Вернее участвовал, разумеется, но на совсем другом уровне. Это была всего лишь работа. Считая бредом раздать психопатам оружие и устроить всенародную постановку «Бегущего человека», он признавал, что командование видит картину в целом и продолжал исполнять приказы. Ему удалось оказаться на правильной стороне, и это следовало ценить. Тем более что положение Рамлоу изначально не блистало надежностью.

Слишком легко при смене власти летели головы.

Выигравший первое сражение ЩИТ лишился фундамента правительственного доверия. Не удержал взятый темп и был разорван вездесущими щупальцами на разобщенные, неспособные к сопротивлению ячейки, с упоением сожранные Гидрой. Вот только врагов вечно живой и вечно голодной гадине оказалось мало. Рухнувшие хелликарьеры погребли под собой участников проекта «Озарение», став первой ступенью к триумфу проекта «Очищение». И оказавшиеся на коне Отцы-Основатели не поленились растоптать неудачливых соратников.

Тогда агенту Рамлоу повезло. Он стоял ровно на той ступени иерархии, чтобы пережить чистку и суметь вывести из-под удара свой отряд. Все сложилось отлично, но лишняя галочка заняла свое место в досье, дожидаясь первой ошибки.

Впрочем, хищная закорючка не сильно портила Броку жизнь. Не больше, чем разрыв с любимой, вообще-то, женой, не оценившей прелестей новой демократии, превращение гражданских в невменяемых от крови маньяков и откровенно больной бред, льющийся со всех экранов. Не говоря о стойком ощущении, что мир вокруг превращается в декорацию к дешевой антиутопии.

В любом случае, все эти проблемы потеряли актуальность, вместе с именем и работой оставшись в прошлой жизни. Перечеркнутые той самой, ожидаемой слишком многими ошибкой. Досаднее всего, что оступился даже не Рамлоу. Хотя и он тоже. По уму надо было валить всем отрядом. Сразу как решили отпустить Роллинса, после официального окончания Ночи перебившего психопатов, оставивших его без сестры. Отморозки ее даже не знали. Джека, впрочем, тоже. Все еще могло обойтись: не нарвись сослуживец на камеры, не принадлежи уроды к богатенькой элите… Бойцы тогда хором высказали другу мнение о пальбе в неурочное время и отвернулись, упуская новоявленного преступника. Скройся они сразу… Поздно жалеть. Привыкли к кормушке, не решились действовать — вот и нарвались. Сперва на служебную проверку, после — на расформирование, отставку и место в списках на ликвидацию.

Закономерный результат и отработанная схема. Проверенная, эффективная и хорошо знакомая ребятам вроде Брока. И это давало неплохой шанс в борьбе с системой. Иди все по плану, разочаровавший Организацию агент уже через пару недель оказался бы далеко от Америки и цепких щупалец Отцов-Основателей. В компании Роллинса и везучей части парней. С чистыми документами, перспективами и отсутствием ежедневных воплей об «освобождении зверя». Возможно, он даже рискнул бы связаться с женой...

Не вышло. Все начиналось как надо. Порезанные заранее прикормленной шпаной шины дали повод перед самым часом Х с проклятьями кинуться в сторону автомастерской. Свернув по пути к схрону с амуницией и оставив снайпера — или группу зачистки, чем черт не шутит, — сторожить брошенную возле дома машину. С первыми завываниями сирены спецназовец застегнул бронежилет и был готов к сумасшедшему, но возможному броску через звереющий в Судную Ночь город. Стоило добраться до транспорта контрабандистов — кто сказал, что новая политика как-то мешает криминалу? — и послать Гидру с ее Возрожденной Нацией так далеко, как хватит фантазии и воздуха в легких.

И все бы получилось, не начни Рамлоу строить из себя не пойми кого. Не претендовал же на звание славного парня, так какого, будто полный кретин, полез вытаскивать не менее тупых гражданских, сумевших именно сегодня застрять на улицах? Потому что «Сэр, ну пожалуйста, мы все умрем!», а он когда-то подписался служить, защищать и далее по тексту? Впрочем, не такими уж безмозглыми ребятки оказались: почти не мешали себя спасать и даже бормотали что-то благодарное, когда Брок оставил их в безопасной норе, уведя погоню за собой. Сдалась ему эта благодарность!

Благополучно просаженный шанс покинуть страну улетучивался вместе с наполнявшим город дымом, и спецназовцу оставалось только бежать, ползти и карабкаться, повторяя путь сотен жертв до него. И Рамлоу основательно распробовал нюансы Судной Ночи, от которых прежде надежно укрывала форма Гидры. Полюбовался с крыш заревами пожаров. Оценил романтику подземки и коллекторов. Близко пообщался с накачанными дурью бандами, психами в острой фазе, профессиональными убийцами, делавшими за ночь квартальный план, и вооруженными любителями. По-тихому, чуть не вплавляясь в стены, свалил от двух отрядов бывших коллег — благо искали не его, — и, как распоследний дилетант, попал в руки охотникам за живым товаром.

Последнее, кстати, обеспечило Брока ярчайшими эмоциями. И дело было не в том, что довелось узнать цену своей жизни и сыграть в сафари с желавшими прибить его голову над камином. И даже не в том, с какой джеймсбондовской легкостью удалось из этого дерьма выпутаться. В голове никак не укладывалась встреча со сделавшим на него ставку последним живым Мстителем. Упившимся, все еще холеным, но как-то выцветшим. Наркотики? Болезнь? Переутомление? Ха, на последнее точно не тянет — что-то о новых изобретениях давно не слышно...

Вообще-то, бывший агент знал, что Энтони Старк пережил падение ЩИТа и смену государственного строя, так что увидеть промышленника среди разряженных фанатов Охоты было логично. Популярное развлечение для богатых и очень богатых, а Старк всегда был тусовщиком. Вот только Железный Человек, пусть тоже бывший, в компании любителей резать людей под аплодисменты … Что-то в этом мире очень сильно протухло.

Развалившегося на диване миллиардера чужие ожидания не волновали. Последний Мститель тискал фигуристую куклу под боком — Рамлоу отстраненно отметил, что миссис Старк поблизости не наблюдается, выходит, не только у солдат Гидры швах с личной жизнью, — и с откровенно издевающейся улыбочкой помахал шагнувшему к Охотничьей тропе Броку. Узнал, скотина. Даже пихнул подружку поцеловать на удачу. Далась ему эта кукла силиконовая! Мордаха приторная, сиськи тоже от хирургов. Походочка, правда, ничего, но ситуация к любованию девицами не располагала. Сперва бы выжить, а там и с приспособленцем потолковать можно. Плевать, что предал-то Железный Человек как раз врагов Рамлоу, — пьяное ничтожество действительно умудрилось взбесить. Да так, что спецназовец с удивлением откопал в себе десятое уже дыхание, на одной злости прорвавшись там, где вменяемые обреченно погибали.

Возможно, злость его и спасла. Кипевший в крови адреналин в который раз за ночь заставил тело выдать результат, но бесконечно так продолжаться не могло. А два часа, оставшихся до окончания официально санкционированной бойни, вполне тянули на «бесконечность». Стоило оглядеться, включить голову и прикинуть рациональные варианты. Потому что если немедленно не воспользоваться хаосом Ночи…

Пустота за спиной разом, без предупреждения изменила плотность, и Рамлоу, еще не осознав этого, с разворота впечатал кулак в возникшую позади фигуру. Вернее, должен был впечатать, но не встретил никакого сопротивления и шикарно раскрылся, едва не потеряв равновесие. Возникший из тени Зимний Солдат не воспользовался преимуществом, позволив Броку скоординировать движения. Не похоже на его стиль работы — скорее на редко выпадавшие, обожаемые парнями спарринги, — но кто знает, как именно звучал отданный киборгу приказ?

На миссии лучшего ликвидатора Гидры в Судную Ночь не отправляли, а вот погулять — случалось. Тренировки ради, или о чем там командование думало. Цели уровня Агента, как и раньше, исчезали с горизонта по мере появления, без привязки к Судной Ночи. Смена режима мало что изменила в жизни суперсолдата. Разве что криокамера больше не скалилась угрожающим провалом, занятая новым постояльцем. Начни живое оружие дурить, полку в холодильнике нашли бы и ему, но Зимний не начинал. Срыв пять лет назад оказался единичным. Вытащив из воды Роджерса, просто не успевшего повлиять на события, Агент уже через несколько недель вышел на связь с руководством и новых проблем не доставлял. Отцы-Основатели не меньше Пирса были в восторге от безупречного цепного пса.

Наверно, смертью от рук легендарного призрака можно было гордиться. Если бы Рамлоу, как неудачник, собирался сдохнуть. Проклятье! А они ведь почти ладили. Даже забавно. Что называется, почувствуй себя в шкуре Кэпа. Жаль, в этот раз для драмы пафоса не хватит.

Брок выдавил из себя усмешку.

— Быстро меня нашел.

Подобрался, не рассчитывая, но готовясь среагировать на первый — и единственный — выпад киборга. Надеяться было не на что. Все решилось, как только Агенту указали цель, но Рамлоу собирался еще побарахтаться. Раз Зимний Солдат до сих пор его не прикончил, возможно, киллера действительно выпустили размяться. Объекту тренировки такое внимание грозило массой неприятных моментов, но вымученная улыбка Брока стала абсолютно искренней. Возможность погибнуть в схватке, противником ожившего кошмара спецслужб, стоила дорого.

— Маяк.

Чего беглец не ожидал, так это желания суперсолдата пообщаться.

Зимний коснулся воротника, и отзеркаливший жест спецназовец почувствовал под пальцами плотный прямоугольник. Черт! Когда успели! С мстительной радостью Брок разломил электронную игрушку надвое. Оппонент не возражал. Собственно, для пришедшего по его душу, убийца как-то мало внимания уделял бывшему коллеге, по большей части сканируя взглядом окрестности.

Сдавленное шипение над головами намекнуло, что Зимний Солдат как всегда не ошибся. В два стремительных шага оказавшись у стены, киборг подтянулся, отрывая без того покореженную ставню. Рамлоу приготовился к взрыву гранаты, но Агента шебуршание за окном не встревожило. Как и свесившийся через подоконник труп в костюме-тройке. Оставив автомат висеть на ремне, Зимний спокойно потянул тело вниз. Брок непроизвольно стиснул в руках оружие. Потому что следом за сползшим им на головы покойником в проеме окна появилась недавняя Старкова девица. В расшитых туфлях без каблука и с завязанным узлом чуть не у пояса подолом смотрелась она странновато, но это было меньшей из проблем.

Зимний Солдат опустил труп на землю и снова протянул вверх руки, галантно помогая раскрасневшейся, рычавшей сквозь зубы ругательства женщине спуститься. Не то чтобы дама не справилась бы сама…

— Джентльмены недобитые.

Красотка легко спрыгнула на асфальт, едва ли заметив высоту. Символическую помощь, впрочем, приняла.

Рамлоу опознал манеру. Не голос, но тон. Взгляд. Движения. Не зря еще на аукционе отметил. На мгновение даже стало жаль — из роскошной бабы такую штамповку слепили. С другой стороны, поутешать ее в любом случае не светило…

— По слухам, ты мертва.

Предположительно покойная Наталья Романофф пожала голыми плечами, откровенно игнорируя загнанного в угол идеологического противника. Могла себе позволить. Оставалось только позавидовать: Брок вообще с трудом представлял, чего сговорившаяся парочка старейших — и провокационно молодых — киллеров себе позволить не сможет. А то, что они, на секундочку, работали на разных хозяев… Ну, ждет кого-то из сильных мира сюрприз… Уж ему ли не знать?

— Или сбежала к русским. Горячо встретили?

— Не жалуюсь.

— Еще бы. Тебе-то с чего? — Лицо Зимнего Солдата перечеркнула ироничная ухмылка. — Вдовами сейчас не разбрасываются. До конца кризиса пылинки сдувать будут.

А вот это было уже слишком — со смешками болтающий о политике киборг в привычную картину не вписывался абсолютно.

То есть, все правильно: Организация действительно тянула щупальца через океаны, стремясь добраться до каждого перспективного угла на планете. Там, где была бессильна армия, философию «Очищения» несли благотворительные фонды и сексапильные актеры. Это неплохо работало. Мир балансировал на грани, и странам, посмевшим сопротивляться Возрожденной Нации, приходилось ценить каждый свой козырь. Броку, как любому мыслящему члену Гидры, расстановка сил была очевидна. Но с каких пор в обстановке разбирается нервущееся его убивать оружие? Начальство додумалось Агента до сотрудника повысить?

Неважно. Давно подозревал, что игры с суперсолдатами однажды так и закончатся. Надоела окружающая антиутопия? Встречайте восстание машин! Получите, распишитесь и наслаждайтесь! Приятное разнообразие. Напрочь отбивающее способность удивляться.

— Раздевайся.

Кхм, похоже, с удивлением он погорячился.

Рамлоу не знал, какие именно эмоции отразились у него на лице, но это явно было что-то впечатляющее, раз оба выходца из Красной Комнаты открыто обменялись усмешками, а Наташа, занявшаяся одеждой убитого, даже снизошла до объяснений:

— Ты испортил публике весь праздник. Поздравляю. Клуб нескоро потушат. Я бы полюбовалась, но такой повод сбежать... Этот, — шпионка споро справлялась с пуговицами, — должен был проводить. Едем к Старку.

В Брока полетел пиджак. Следом — отглаженные брюки. Ладно, по крайней мере — не нож. Спецназовец решил не думать, как Романофф выбирала подходящего по комплекции охранника и тащила в район, не вяжущийся с образом содержанки магната. Пристроил никем не отобранное оружие под рукой и попытался отряхнуть с вещей грязь.

— От меня?

— Информация. Говоришь сам или?..

Рамлоу рассеяно кивнул. Слишком мало данных, но ситуация все же лучше, чем пару минут назад.

Застегнув ремень, Брок потянулся за рубашкой, когда на запястье без предупреждения сомкнулись пальцы Зимнего. Рефлекторная попытка освободиться от захвата ни к чему не привела.

— Меня послали за твоей головой, не забыл?

Забудешь здесь! Но раз его столь очевидно спасали…

— Доказать ликвидацию.

А вот теперь Рамлоу дернулся всерьез. И даже успешно. Лишаться руки — да хоть одного пальца! — он не собирался. Во что бы эти суперсолдаты не играли!

— Не пугай мальчика, — Вдова мягко погладила Зимнего Солдата по смертоносному протезу.

— Хватит татуировки.

Это, конечно, успокаивало... Смысл в затее имелся — рисунок вполне узнаваем. Рамлоу подавил желание… много нецензурных и агрессивных желаний… и на мгновение согласно прикрыл глаза. Терять кусок шкуры не хотелось, но кожу — в отличие от всего остального — можно восстановить. Отставной агент с грустью вспомнил потерянную аптечку. У самозваных спасителей — похитителей, подельников, кто они там? — обезболивающих, похоже, тоже не водилось.

Наташа оценивающе посмотрела на слишком тонкий ремешок своей сумочки, но Брок уже стянул с ладони перчатку, сжал в зубах и отвернулся, на всякий случай прислонившись к стене. Смотреть, как с него срезают лоскут кожи, не тянуло. В анатомии Зимний всегда разбирался отлично — вот пусть и работает. Шанс покалечиться…

Рамлоу взвыл, едва не прокусив выделанную кожу, и только благодаря чьей-то ладони не стесал затылок о кирпичную кладку. Спасибо, организм был переполнен адреналином, не то пришлось бы еще веселее. Какой садист наврал, что из киллеров выходят дельные врачи?! Зимний Солдат управился за секунды, на рану тут же нанесли жидкий бинт, но на этом забота суперсолдат кончилась — уже через пару минут Вдова, игнорируя болезненную гримасу пациента, помогла Броку вдеть пострадавшую конечность в рукав. Было ожидаемо паршиво, но времени на передышку не оставалось. Неудивительно. Никто не обещал, что будет легко. А вот намек на сочувствие в глазах его ходячих неприятностей — это что-то новенькое. И если у ископаемых убийц проснулась совесть или другая дурь — подумал человек, просадивший собственные планы ради помощи незнакомцам, — шансом надо было пользоваться.

— Может, какая сволочь объяснит, что происходит?

Рамлоу был готов к приказу заткнуться и тычку в раненое плечо, к примеру, — для лучшего понимания, — но указывать вражескому, пусть и в прошлом, агенту его место никто не стал. Наталью больше волновали озябшие пальцы. Киборг советского производства тоже не спешил отыграться на бывшем коллеге за все хорошее, виденное от Гидры. Если подумать, довольно странный гуманизм для оружия, внезапно решившего сыграть против хозяев. А если хорошо подумать, еще вопрос, насколько это решение было внезапным... Может, Солдату хватило времени не только перебеситься, но и в Джеймса-Баки-еще кого переименоваться?

— Тебе с подробностями?

Зимний даже не обернулся, прикидывая, как убедительнее сделать останки лже-Рамлоу неопознаваемыми. Какое доверие… Либо его прикончат в ближайшее время, либо не опасаются от слова «совсем». Последнее — редкая глупость, суперсолдатам — за исключением Роджерса — не свойственная, но угрозы оперативник теперь практически не ощущал. Прекрасно. Похоже, мир сошел с ума, и Брок вместе с ним…

Разочаровавший Гидру агент перевел взгляд с пугающе человечного Зимнего Солдата на не менее впечатляющую — и, кстати, полураздетую — Черную Вдову. До конца очередной — может, последней? — Судной Ночи оставались почти те же два часа. Выслушать все, что заговорщики решат рассказать, несомненно, стоило, но Рамлоу всю эту клятую ночь сражался со спятившим городом: за свою жизнь, в меру прекрасных незнакомок, каких-то левых недоумков, разве что котят с деревьев не снимал. А еще была напряженная подготовка до и все эти полгода, что приходилось, не вздрагивая, откликаться на сержанта Барнса. На глобальные заговоры — вот прямо сейчас — у Брока просто не осталось сил.

— Детали можно не здесь.

— Без проблем. Если кратко: спасаем мир. Присоединишься?


End file.
